


Fallen Sakura

by kazzaspexy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birds, Gen, Ghosts, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzaspexy/pseuds/kazzaspexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all cried for the one they lost...but was she realy gone forever? Angsty at the start a bit fluffy at the end NejiSaku ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Sakura

Four ANBU had just walked through the village gates holding a stretcher, an unmoving body lay on top, the body covered by an already bloody sheet

Squad 8 were just heading out on a mission when they passed the silent ANBU,

Hinata, the Huyyga heiress, froze at seeing pink hair sticking out from under the sheet,

"Sakura!" Hinata's scream echoed thought Konoha, causing several people to stop what they were doing

In an instant others arrived at the scene, just as Hinata fell to her knees; crying. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abarame her team mates had shocked looks on their faces,

Their squad leader Kurenai Yuuhi, had knelt down beside Hinata trying to calm her, while attempting to stop her own tears from falling

Squad 10 had been one of the 'others' that arrived

Ino Yakanama, Sakura Haruno's friend, turned rival, turned friend again had a similar reaction to Hinata, her eyes were wide as she gripped to one of her team mate's arms hiding her tears in his shoulder

Choji Amamichi had dropped the bag of chips he had been eating, shocked just as much as everyone, not caring about Ino's tears on his shoulder, or the fact he had dropped his favourite flavour of chips

Shikamaru Nara had covered his eyes with his sleeve attempting to hide his tears, which still slid down his cheeks before falling to the floor

Asuma Sarutobi, squad 10's leader had silently walked over to where Kurenai and Hinata were, his head down as he placed one hand on Kurenai's shoulder, squeezing lightly as she finally allowed her tears to fall

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage gritted her teeth as her tears fell, she had a bad felling when she gave Sakura that B rank mission, but she never could of guess this would happen Sakura was a very capable Koinochi after all

Jaiayara had placed one of his arms on Tsunade's shoulder in a small sign of comfort, before looking sadly at the sky

Shizune had silent tears rolling down her face, while Ton-Ton and Akamaru were lying near each other heads low in a quiet sulk

Team Guy were there too

Rock Lee and Might Guy were crying loudly on each other's shoulders, Lee mumbling about how he wasn't there to protect Sakura and Guy was mumbling about how such a youthful life could be cut so short

Ten-ten had gripped to a near-by lamp post, before sliding down it in tears

Neji Hyuuga turned his head down, his hair hiding his face

The rest of Team Kakashi had only just arrived, Neji grabbed Naruto's arm as he walked passed

"You shouldn't..." he whispered, violet white eyes looking sadly in to sapphire ones,

Naruto looked away from Neji only to see Kakashi, Yamato and Sai be stopped by Tsunade who shook her head, their eyes turned to rest on the blood soaked sheet,

Kakashi and Yamato had closed their eyes, and Sai had walked over to sit by Ton-ton and Akamaru, no matter how many friends or team mates that they'd lost in battle or on missions it still hurt

Tsunade then motioned for the ANBU to go quickly to the Hospital, she knew it was already too late but she wanted to at least clean her up

**A Few Days Later...**

Sakura's funeral and finished about twenty minutes ago, everyone went their separate ways some going to spots where they best remembered her

One of those was Neji Hyuuga, he and Sakura liked to sit under this one particular tree and silently talk, he sat down in his usual spot leaning back in to the tree

"It's always so beautiful here ne?"

Neji jumped slightly at hearing her voice coming from his left –her usual spot-, turning his head slightly his eyes widened at seeing her

"S-sakura?"

"Yes, it's me Neji"

He instantly activated his Byakugan

"That won't work, and you know it" she spoke quietly

She was right, sure he could see her presence but no physical body or chakra stings, it was like that time with Naruto and Ten-ten on the mission with the 'Cursed Warrior' the first time he had seen it was just like this

"I didn't get careless on my mission" as she spoke he turned off the Byakugan deciding that looking at her was better than looking at a pinkish flame

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I had finished the mission and was on my way home when I ran into him" the last word was filled with venom

"Who?"

She held her hand towards him, to pass him something, taking it he saw it was a black fan

"Turn it over"

He did as told, turning it over only to glare at the Uchiha clan crest that was on the other side

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked handing it back

"Yes, and although Tsunade-shoushu couldn't see it, he used the same technique that Kakashi-sensei taught him, to kill me...Chidori-One Thousand Birds"

"I see, but why are you here telling me?"

"Because, I'm only aloud to see one person before I go" she said standing up and walking around in front of him

"So, why me?"

"Well, I also have something I wanted to tell you" she whispered pulling him to his feet

"Oh? And what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Close your eyes"

He did, and then he heard metal and wood clatter to the floor, shortly after he felt her arms reaching around his head un-tying his headband, that clattered on the floor too, he could then feel he un-wrapping his bandages around his curse seal

"Ok done, you can open them now"

Opening his eyes he saw their headbands, the fan and his wrappings on the floor –his wrappings covered the fan-

Sakura then smiled lightly at him before holding our her right arm, motioning Neji to do the same

As they did a small brown bird with a grey beak and white eyes landed on Neji's finger, while a small pink bird with a red beak, green eyes and long feathers at the back landed on Sakura's finger

"Sakuya and Nebi" she muttered looking at the two birds

"How do you know that?"

"I just do"

Sakura then lifted her arm and 'Sakuya' took flight, Neji did the same; 'Nebi' took flight too, both dancing together in the air

Sakura then looked up at him, Neji only then realised how close they were standing

She leaned up kissing him on the lips, it wasn't a short unsatisfying kiss, nor a long sloppy one, just a sweet moderate kiss that had a lot of emotion behind it

When they pulled apart Sakura looked sadly at him

"Goodbye, Neji"

"Goodbye, Sakura"

He blinked and she was gone, the only evidence that she was ever there were the four items on the floor and the tingling feeling on his lips...


End file.
